1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to fire pits. A fire pit provides a safe way to burn logs or other combustible materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A campfire built on the ground has several disadvantages. For example, the ground may be wet, making fire-starting difficult. Stacking the logs can also be a haphazard activity that does not result in well-ordered logs. Accordingly, oxygen may not flow into the fire in an optimal manner. Moreover, a campfire may also be desired at a campground that lacks camp fire areas.
A fire pit is formed of a suitable metal or a metal alloy and has the advantage of spacing the logs or other combustible materials away from the ground. Fire pits can also be used in campgrounds that lack dedicated campfire areas.
The known fire pits lack means for arranging logs in a non-haphazard manner. Perhaps more importantly, conventional fire pits are also of large, bulky construction and cannot be easily taken apart or assembled. Moreover, they occupy a considerable amount of storage space when assembled and not much less when disassembled.
There is a need for a fire pit construction that is easy to assemble and disassemble. There is a need as well for a fire pit that occupies a small space when disassembled.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed improvements could be provided.